


Inner Demons

by Rachrar



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gems were like a bloody sunrise on the water of the choppy sea, no color ever the same, but shifting with each flit of emotion that passed behind the crimson eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

Arthur pulled the bound albino before him, putting a black gloved finger to the thin man's cheek, tracing the ruby-red eye. "Beautiful..." Arthur murmured to Gilbert. Gilbert struggled, of course, but because of the Englishman's reign on the sea, the greatest of all assets of the day, Arthur's will was stronger, his power mightier, his commands more absolute. Gilbert squirmed, but could not free himself of the pirate's grip.

"Yeah, my face is awesome like me, now let me go!" Gilbert answered snappily, attempting to avert his face and those brilliant, fiery hues from Arthur. Arthur said nothing, merely gripped the thin chin more stronger and forced the emerald and ruby gaze to meet, his own eyes flicking and darting as if to memorize the colorful hues he saw.

Hints of orange that reminded Arthur of fire ringed the crimson, and dark, almost bloody red was nearest the pupil. The sight was like a bloody sunrise on the water of the choppy sea, no color ever the same, but shifting with each flit of emotion.

Arthur released the albino without warning and Gilbert cried out in surprise as he fell forward to topple to the ground. Arthur's azure coat made the wind hiss in envy, the heavy cloth a symbol of prestige and power. Gilbert looked up to the strong man before himself, struggling to turn to his back to look less like a squirming insect and more like the awesome he knew he could be. However, when Arthur's leather boot descended upon his head and he saw a flash of an English rapier in the gloom of the cabin, his horror let him only gasp. Gasp, at least, until he began to scream.

\--------------

Arthur pushed the Spaniard to the ground, leaping to straddle the slightly taller man's waist and pin him to the ground, English steel to his neck. The silver sheen contrasted with the tan skin, and when the blood began to seep from a shallow cut, the weak scarlet made Arthur smile as he remembered his new goal. The emerald eyes looking back to his own green hues made Arthur's mouth go moist in anticipation, and he licked his lips. Antonio took it the wrong way and a cold haughtiness settled into his features.

"¡Maldito cabron!" The tan man spat in his own language, hissing as his motion made the metal cut deeper into his own neck. Arthur merely grinned widely, eyes wide and pupils large as he pulled the weapon from Antonio's neck.

"I'm treasure hunting, Spaniard." He answered, the grin never wavering even as Antonio began to scream, a high pitched sound of pure pain while the Briton went to work, collecting his new gem. "I'm going to collect the most precious gems... and you so happen to have my new emeralds."

\-------------

The massive Russian looked about himself curiously, more curious than worried at this point. Did his sister take him away again? It wouldn't surprise the young nation. Natalia was a weird one. But when the pirate Englishman walked in the room with a blood-encrusted sword, his clothing haphazard and looking as though he wasn't taking care of himself, a shiver worked its way up the boy's spine.

Arthur's grin was wide as he saw the boy quiver, feeling more powerful than ever. His collection of gems was growing, he already had some of the most beautiful colors in a jar on his ship, but it wasn't done yet. He needed more, he couldn't be done until he had every color of the rainbow. He needed amethyst.

He kept his walk calm so as to not startle the easily confused child before himself– though the ruler of the seven seas, no man could go one on one with Ivan and survive. Perhaps Alfred, the new colony that seemed so powerful, but not yet, not yet. It was like a bull; Arthur had to keep him calm to get what he wanted.

The young one wasn't yet angry, it was a good thing he had not yet noticed the shackles keeping him bound to the dungeon wall. The Russian pulled lightly on his arms, turning his silver-blond head to gaze around at the surroundings. His pale brows furrowed in confusion when he was not bound to a bed and rather than Natalia greeting him, it was Arthur. Ivan tilted his head to his right, frowning softly.

"Comrade... why did England tie up Russia? England is not Belarus... Russia does not understand." He said in an altogether gentle voice, making Arthur flare inside. He was too innocent, too childish to take care of the beautiful jewels he had been given. He would ruin them, ruin them and take their shine away, dull the pure brilliance, hide and obscure the violet glaze that gave them their color.

Arthur's careful stalking became more hurried, making the boy take in a slightly deeper breath, but when the Russian saw the wide grin on the pirate's face and the blood on the steel became clearer with every passing second, Ivan opened his mouth, meaning to give a gruff command. But when the steel neither cut his throat nor nicked his cheek, as he had thought would occur, surprised pain lent him a harsh howl whilst the Briton worked mercilessly, taking the jewel for himself.

\------------

Alfred walked past the pirate covered in blood, accustomed to this sight, though at first, he had been afraid. As the days had past and the sight of the color on the once noble blue coat got more average, the sight no longer frightened the small child. Alfred smiled to Arthur, his sapphire hues shining bright with love.

A treasure-lust stirred in the pirate's stomach for a moment, but as he blinked with bloodshot eyes, he set aside his brandy and reached out with grimy grey gloves, a soft smile settling in his features as his desire abated. Alfred was just too pure to think of the outside world and its dangers.

Alfred clambered up onto his big brother's lap with a childish smile, his pudgy hands flailing in the air as he jabbered on about nothing in particular. Arthur turned the boy so his eyes were more clearly highlighted by the flames of the dying fireplace, night creeping upon the duo even as Arthur merely stared at the boy's eyes, content to wander in the blue horizon til he lost himself.

"One day," Arthur said softly, cutting the boy off and placing his hand under the boy's chin to tilt his head, Alfred blinking rapidly, confused. "I will have your sapphires." But not today. He added mentally as the boy giggled, thinking it was a game. They have not yet matured. Til then, I will polish them with daily tears- He stroked the boy on the face, causing the younger to topple from his seat, crying on the ground as a red handprint rose upon his cheek. Arthur smoothly and elegantly slid from his seat to take the boy and bury Alfred's head in his chest, petting his hair gently. "Shh... I'm sorry." And they will be brighter than the very sky.


End file.
